


Learning To Love

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hector is a fucking dork, Perhaps fluff in the future?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: In Askr, meeting relatives from the future isn't out of the question. Yet, knowing that, Hector can't seem to fathom or handle it.
Relationships: Hector & Lilina (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Wrong Foot

He heard it so often at times. A little lass, said that her father is none other than him- Hector, either just a young lord of Ostia or the Marquess of Ostia and head of the Lycian League. Depends on which one you talk to. To a particular Hector, this wouldn’t be something that he’d have to come to grips to. The other four? Not so much at all.

And this one only felt confused every time someone mentioned her around, or to him. It took him back to the dreams he had during the war. A young girl with silky hair, coloured blue just like his. At eighteen, this concept of meeting what is told to be his daughter is something that he finds hard to comprehend. He hadn’t a clue of what to say, or even do.

With these descriptions of a blue haired lass around said to be his daughter, he got paranoid every time he saw a young lady of that description. Yet every one he saw, it just didn’t feel like it was the one. He got scolded by Chrom for looking at Lucina, thinking she was _his_ , not Chrom’s. Ideally, he’d like to avoid people getting the wrong idea. But he snuck looks at others like Caeda, and Catria. Hell, he even mistook Seliph at some point but quickly realised he’s definitely not a girl. After that, he just didn’t bother. It’s not like he _wanted_ to even meet her, not knowing what to say nor do and all.

He just lived life as normal in Askr, not thinking on it at all. He’d avoid the subject with even Eliwood of all people. Maybe he’ll think on it when he knows what to do. For now, his days are just training, battling, training and battling. Nothing much else besides the odd read in secret and a night out alone under the stars every so often to get a taste of peace in his life. Loud and fighty as he is, that desire for peace never wavered.

* * *

His training regimen is pretty demanding of him. He goes and goes, works to the bone and then some. So it’s no surprise that after, he would find _some_ time to relax in some way. He chose to withdraw to the higher areas of the castle, stood in front of a window, taking in the broad blue sky and breathing the fresh air. His armour would’ve been off, but he lacked the energy to do so and wouldn’t want to trouble anyone to take this heavy plating off. It’s real heavy even if not the heaviest. It’s called heavy armour for a reason.

Something disturbed that peace he was indulging in though. He felt a presence come towards him. Quiet footsteps, so whoever is near is a little small. He just carried on looking out the window, not caring. But…

“Father?”

Those words made him _jolt_ back. So much so that… he came crashing down to the floor on his rear end.

“Ah-!”

And now he’s on the floor, irritated. He looked to his left and it only gave him more shock. A blue haired lass, cobalt eyes that reminded him of his own. The thoughts came out from the back of his mind and began swimming circles. Talk of the blue haired girl, apparently his _daughter_. And this one he hasn’t seen before either. Is this the one? Despite those thoughts, he’s too annoyed with himself to even care about them.

On the other hand, the girl immediately went towards him, an apologetic and concerned look about her.

“F-father?! Did I startle you? I’m so sorry…” she asked.

Hector would get up, dusting off his rear and going to pick up Armads.

“I’m alright.” he groaned, walking right past her and away. He isn’t particularly happy now for sure. Not happy that the lass who’s potentially his daughter caught him like that.

The lass only desperately followed after him.

“I’m sorry, father…”

No response from the marquess. But the girl only persisted, catching up to the young man.

“Father?”

Again, no response. So she tugged lightly at his cape once close enough.

“I’m sorry… really…”

That was it for Hector. He stopped, looking back at her with a scowl.

“Lay off me already, lass.” he growled.

He walked off, faster this time. The girl only stayed put, now more upset than concerned. She began to feel a bit bad for seemingly bothering him so much. As he faded from view, she turned away as a tear fell from her eye. And another, and another, and another. A quiet sob escaped her as she went off in the opposite direction that Hector went.

* * *

Hector had only one place he could be bothered to go now, and that’s his quarters. No one would bother him there. No one would see him in the messy state he’s in emotionally. He just carries on walking, as neutral a face as he can muster to mask that irritation. Unfortunately for him, someone noticed, and approached him. He caught the person at the corner of his eye and accepted that this individual is going to question him.

“Hector?”

He sighed, knowing he won’t ward this one off so easily.

“What, Eliwood? You need me for something?”

And unfortunately, his tone of voice didn’t exactly sound normal. To someone who knows him, like Eliwood, this isn’t a good sign. So the Pheraen put a hand on Hector’s shoulder.

“Something is troubling you, friend. What is it?” the redhead queried.

Hector simply shrugged.

“Just a bad training session, nothing to concern yourself over. I’ll be alright.”

Of course, he’s lying right through his teeth. He only hoped Eliwood wouldn’t catch on to that. And thankfully, he didn’t.

“We all have our lesser sessions. I am sure you will work to make the next one better.”

The Ostian nodded to that, and sped up a little. Didn’t want to spend more time with another than he had to right now.

“Yeah, I will. I’m off to rest now.” he said hastily.

“Alright then, rest well.”

Eliwood slowed to a halt and watched in concern as his friend walked off. Somehow, he had a hunch that what Hector’s presenting on the surface isn’t the truth. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it. He knows him all too well enough to know he does this more than one should. Still, he turned off to go about his own business. If one thing’s clear to him, it’s that Hector wants space for whatever reason. He’ll try get that reason out of him later.

* * *

Meanwhile, the little girl was against a wall. Hearing some footsteps from the other side of the hallway, she swiftly dried her tears. She talked quietly to herself.

“…He didn’t raise a crier.”

She turned to face whoever’s coming. To her relief, it was a certain red haired individual.

“Lilina! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Lilina put on a smile and walked toward the boy.

“Roy! I’m sorry I worried you.” she responded.

The boy returned the favour with his own smile, but there’s a hint of inquisitiveness on him.

“How did it go with your father?” he asked.

Her heart sank. That smile began to crumble and tears welled up again. A sob came out as she looked down, away from Roy.

“I-I…”

That concerned the lad, and prompted him to worry.

“Lilina… what happened?”

The lass continued looking down, devastated, upset, you name it. She feels awful.

“I upset him… I-I just wanted to say hello… And then h-he fell because I startled him… He walked off and…”

A sob ensued, more tears fell.

“…he was angry with me…”

She sounded so broken- as if she made the biggest mistake of her life or something. All she wanted was to say hello. But what she got was an angry, albeit younger father. It tore her heart into pieces that he was _angry_ at her. In her life, he’s _never_ been angry at her- not once. Not even a single time- he loves her too much. But this one’s different, he doesn’t know her.

“I’m sure he’ll get over it, Lilina. Neither of you are at fault.”

Lilina looked up to her close friend, drying her tears once again.

“I hope he does…”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a first encounter gone wrong.

Roy had taken it upon himself to accompany Lilina, heading off to her quarters. They had spent the rest of the day together- all the way into the evening where the time to rest drew near. Well- it’s more Lilina kept away from everyone and Roy kept her company. She told him that he didn’t have to stay with her, and was fine alone. But he’d rather ensure that she’s safely back there, not doing anything rash.

Truthfully, ever since Eliwood told him of his uncle figure’s attitude, he had gotten a tad paranoid that Lilina may develop such mannerisms through being his daughter alone. He’s aware that she’s much more passive than her father, but it didn’t hurt to be there for her as much as he could.

“You… really didn’t have to come with me, Roy.” the girl told him.

“I just want to ensure you’re ok. That won’t hurt, right?” he responded.

Lilina simply nodded, though picked up her pace when she noticed that they’re closing in on her quarters. Roy sped up alongside, despite the notion her action gave off. He couldn’t help it- he just wants to make sure she’ll be alright.

As the girl reached the door, she wasted no moment, opening the door.

“Lilina.” the boy uttered quickly.

She turned her head towards him, halfway through the doorway.

“Please take care of yourself.” he said earnestly.

The girl simply nodded, and retreated into her quarters, quickly shutting the door behind her.

At first, she just stood at the closed entrance. She wanted to wait for Roy to go first, well aware he’s worried. Eventually, the footsteps grew more distant. Once she heard no more, she begrudgingly allowed a sob to escape her, and a couple tears- a couple more- even more. The girl buried her face in her hands, continuing to sob and release many tears that spoke of what she felt.

She never meant to startle him, let alone  _ anger _ him. She never envisioned her wanting to meet her father as he is at a younger age would turn out like  _ this _ . Never had she been on the receiving end of Hector’s wrath even slightly like earlier. Sure, she was told off and lectured like any child would have been, but never was he angry at her. He never lost his temper  _ at _ her (around her is a totally different story).

Lilina felt as though none of this could be repaired. She felt as though she did some sort of permanent damage to any chance she had of properly interacting with him. How could she ever face him having made him mad? The girl didn’t know at all, that’s for sure.

Those were the thoughts that ran through her head as she carried on crying away. Crying was something she hated too, having been told by her father so many times to not cry. Every time she cried with him, it was always “Don’t cry…” and it just- stuck. Her tears felt like taboo, as if she weren’t only defying her self imposed rule from Hector’s accidental conditioning, but defying  _ him _ . To do such a thing? It felt like quite the grave sin.

* * *

As far as he’s concerned, Hector’s a pretty good liar- maybe not as good as his late brother ever was. But even in the face of his closest friend, he could tell fibs. Of course, he never meant ill, he just never wanted to put his feelings on others’ shoulders.

The young man sat in his quarters, on his bed. Him resting was a lie, as was the reason he’s retreated to where he is. He sat there, more or less wallowing in the frustration of being caught so off guard by his supposed future daughter. The silence didn’t help matters either- it gave his mind room to actually think. And through that, he realised that maybe snapping at his own blood, let alone  _ offspring _ , wasn’t the best call. It made him feel angry at himself, more than anything now.

Like he knew what to do either. Occasionally, he’d scan his room, scraping the bottom of the barrel for things to at the very least keep him occupied so he doesn’t give into impulses and be reckless. Nothing was coming seeing as he doesn’t exactly have anything in here besides essentials. Wallowing in silence seemed to be his fate for the time being.

A sudden interruption happened though. As he was in his thoughts, a couple knocks on his door snapped him right out of it. A voice sounded from behind said door, a familiar one.

“Hector? May I come in?”

“Blast… he’s figured me out…” Hector said under his breath.

“Yeah, sure. Come on in.” he then continued in his normal tone of voice.

The door opened, and through it came Eliwood. A part of Hector prayed that his old friend isn’t here for why he thinks he is. But he knows all too well that the redhead has him all figured out, knowing when something’s bothering him. They’ve known each other too long to not have each other figured right out for these kinds of situations.

The Pheraen pulled a chair out from beneath Hector’s desk and seated himself. Unfortunately for the Ostian, he wore a particular look about him that made him know he’s about to get questioned.

“You’re not feeling well, are you.” Eliwood stated, sugarcoating nothing.

Hector let out a sigh, the thing he hoped to not deal with becoming a reality. He’s well aware there’s no way out of this, and that he has to be honest if he wants to get him off his back.

“Yeah, what of it?” he responded.

Eliwood crossed his arms.

“What is it then? You know more than well you can tell me. I’m all ears.”

Yep, no way out of this for Hector. He swallowed his pride, visibly irritated that he has to even say something here. But there’s no choice here, he’s got to say what’s up. He fidgeted a tad as he spoke.

“I got a little mad at a little girl… But she startled me! 

And…”

He trailed off, feeling ashamed to admit what he’d have to say next. Eliwood raised a curious eyebrow. And Hector continued his sentence, evidently finding it hard to speak the next words.

“…I think she’s that daughter of mine.”


End file.
